LIBRE (One-Shot Vaseshipping)
by MarBere123
Summary: Oh, cuánto deseaba verla en ese momento. Verla y abrazarla tan cerca de él como siempre lo habían hecho. Abrazarla y pensar que, quizás, solo por ese momento, ella podía ser suya. Únicamente suya. Pero él sabía que no era así. Atem sabía que Mana no era suya, ni de nadie. Mana era libre y él, como la persona más cercana a ella, debía aceptarlo. Tenía que.


Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando el Faraón Atem se despertó, entre algunos gruñidos y enredándose en sus finas sábanas.

La noche anterior había estado tan ansioso que no había podido conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada y ahora simplemente parecía que no había dormido por más de quince minutos.

Lanzando un para nada educado bostezo, se levantó de su enorme cama real y prontamente mando a que le trajeran sus ropajes para el día, recalcando el hecho de que fuera lo más pronto posible.

No era un secreto para nadie el por qué el Faraón se encontraba más enérgico de lo normal y, aunque habían ciertas personas que no estaban de acuerdo con la razón de su comportamiento, no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Él era el gobernante de Egipto, después de todo.

 _Él era Egipto._

Sus piernas se movieron lo suficientemente rápido hasta el comedor real como para ni siquiera dejar que los guardias le abrieran las puertas. Su desayuno ya estaba servido, como era de esperarse, y no tardó más de diez minutos en devorarlo todo.

Algunos de sus acompañantes rieron con discreción, como era el caso de Shimon, su tutor, o Isis, la única sacerdotisa; mientras que otros solo lo ignoraron, como Seth, el sacerdote guardián del _Millennium Rod_.

Todos entendían que el joven Faraón ya no podía más con las ansias de volver a encontrarse con dos de las personas en las que más confiaba dentro del reino, si no en el mundo.

Limpiando sus labios con delicadeza fingida, terminó por agradecer solo para después disculparse y salir prontamente del comedor real.

Unos minutos después, si no segundos, ya se encontraba frente al gran portón del palacio, esperando impacientemente a que anunciaran la llegada de Mahad y Mana… y de los demás magos en aprendizaje que habían ido al viaje.

Más que ansioso por su regreso, estaba ansioso por saber si Mana estaba bien. Según tenía entendido, los viajes para los magos no eran del todo placenteros y conociendo a su energética amiga…

Negó con la cabeza y suspiró para apoyarse contra uno de los muros. Quizás estaba siendo paranoico, ellos podían defenderse si algo ocurría, pero le habían informado que regresarían antes de que Ra llegara a su máximo esplendor y ahora no podía hacer más que esperar a su arribada.

 _¡Oh, Ra!,_ pensó en cuanto se percató de lo exagerado que estaba siendo. Incluso Shimon le había dado el día libre debido a su inquietud. ¿Por qué no podía esperar con tranquilidad?

Y entonces los portones comenzaron a abrirse, con uno que otro guardia anunciando la llegada de los magos, y con Atem dejando de pensar en lo que sea que estuviera pensando.

Presuroso, el Faraón se encaminó a las puertas y se ubicó al lado de uno de los guardias mientras los carruajes ingresaban uno tras otro después de ser previa y debidamente inspeccionados.

Su pie golpeaba constantemente contra el suelo. Impaciente. ¿Por qué, en el nombre de Ra, tardaban tanto? Él era el Faraón, quien osaba hacerle esperar debería ser castigado con brutales torturas…

"¡Príncipe!" exclamó la agradable, familiar y aguda voz apareciendo de pronto sobre él, literalmente.

Y una vez más recordó que él nunca podría hacerle eso.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para estabilizarse por el repentino abrazo y sostuvo a Mana contra su cuerpo, dándose cuenta que él era el único torturado.

"¡Mana, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que él es ahora el Faraón?! No puedes tan casualmente" regañó la otra persona por la que había estado esperando, no tan preocupado, pero de todas maneras esperando.

"Mahad" saludó Atem al sacerdote guardián del _Millennium Ring_ y a su más leal amigo.

El sacerdote inclinó la cabeza mientras le quitaba a Mana de encima.

"Mi Faraón, me disculpo por la rudeza de mi aprendiz" expresó con demasiada formalidad, para disgusto de Atem. ¿Por qué nadie entendía lo raro que era un trato así por parte de a quien considerabas un igual?

"No hay necesidad de disculparse, Mahad. Ustedes han sido mis mejores amigos por años, no son importantes las formalidades" contestó él de pronto sintiéndose incómodo por la ausencia de Mana entre sus brazos.

"¡Sí, Mahad! El príncipe nos ha dicho eso desde siempre, ¿no puedes dejar de ser tan serio?" cuestionó su amiga poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas, a modo de jarra.

Mahad se aclaró la garganta.

"Me gustaría responder a eso, Mana, pero me temo que ahora estamos siendo el centro de entretenimiento.

Inconscientemente, tanto Atem como Mana miraron alrededor.

Los guardias dejado sus labores, los magos aprendices no estaban desempacando mientras reían en silencio y los demás empleados presentes sonreían con complicidad entre sí.

Pero en cuanto Atem cruzó su mirada con cada uno de ellos, en seguida volvieron a sus trabajos, fingiendo que no se habían detenido en lo absoluto por ver la emotiva escena.

"Problema resuelto" cantó Mana con una sonrisa y devolviendo su atención a Atem. _¡Oh, Ra!,_ había perdido la cuenta de cuántas noches había extrañado ver aquel verde jade frente a él. "¡Tengo tantas cosas que contar, príncipe! ¡Tanto que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar!"

Atem sonrió.

"Yo también quiero escuchar cada parte de su historia, Mana" confirmó antes de que Mahad pudiera decir algo. "Shimon me ha dado el día libre, así que hoy soy todo tuyo"

 _Como siempre ha sido y como siempre será_.

Mana ensanchó su sonrisa.

"¡Genial!" exclamó. "Entonces nos vemos en cuanto haya terminado de arreglar mis cosas, ¿está bien? ¡También quiero tomar una ducha!"

Al decir lo último, la joven aprendiz de mago lanzó sus brazos al cielo y estiró su cuerpo como si hubiese estado sentada durante mucho tiempo.

Atem rió ante la exageración y Mahad suspiró en desesperación.

¿Qué podía hacer él, si no seguir los deseos de su Faraón?

* * *

Mana tardó mucho más de lo que Atem pensó. Y cuando estuvo a punto de dar su día libre como perdido al ver a Ra, ahora llamado Atum, comenzaba a ocultarse, los leves golpeteos en su puerta lo hicieron girar sobre su eje y abandonar la hermosa vista de su balcón.

La cabeza de su amiga de la infancia se asomó con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro.

"Los siento, el viaje me agotó más de lo que creí" se disculpó ingresando a sus aposentos.

Normalmente, nadie que no trabajara específicamente para el Faraón podría entrar a su habitación. Nadie, ni siquiera las jóvenes pertenecientes al harén.

Pero Mana era una excepción a la regla.

Mana era la excepción a _todas_ las reglas.

Él le sonrió con una cálida expresión y negó levemente.

"No tienes por qué, entiendo tu cansancio. Además hay que admitir que no hay muchas cosas que te agoten de esa manera, ahora nadie puede decir que esos viajes para magos son fáciles" intentó bromear.

Mana soltó una tranquila risa y se acercó a él, entonces ambos pronto estuvieron observando hacia las afueras del palacio, por el balcón de Atem.

Observando los límites del reino e ignorando lo que existía más allá.

Ella le contó todo lo que había visto en su travesía.

Siguiendo el río Nilo, habían viajado durante muchos días antes de llegar a su destino, el Alto Egipto, e incluso desviándose muchos kilómetros hacia el Este para encontrarse con una extensa masa de agua que superaba por mucho las expectativas de lo que le habían contado sobre el mar.

Atem también había llegado hasta esos lugares un par de veces cuando era más joven, pero escuchar las descripciones de los paisajes, las personalidades de las personas, cada intento de magia y mucho más, de los labios de Mana, hacían que todo sonara mucho más divertido y entretenido de lo que él recordaba.

Aunque, claro tenía, ella seguramente estaba omitiendo las partes peligrosas de su historia. Las partes que lo harían enojar. Las partes de las que quería mantenerla alejada.

Con sus brazos apoyados en el muro y su mirada puesta en el horizonte con Atum bañando su rostro en una anaranjada luz, el joven faraón entendió algo.

"¿En verdad te gusta viajar, no es así?" preguntó él para aclarar sus sospechas.

Ella sonrió sabiendo que él diría algo así y asintió.

"Es mi sueño, Atem" le dijo, llamándolo por su nombre. Un acto que podría ser considerado como algo sumamente irrespetuoso, digno de castigo, pero para ellos, siendo una de las pruebas más fuertes de los lazos que los unían. Mana era la única que había osado llamarlo así además de su padre y a Atem ciertamente no le molestaba, sino todo lo contrario: le encantaba escucharla pronunciarlo. Quería que lo dijera una y otra y otra vez hasta que se quedara sin voz. Hasta que solo pudiera llamarlo a él y depender únicamente de él.

¿Egoísta?, mucho. Un deseo que solo podía cumplir en sus más salvajes pensamientos.

"¿Tu sueño?" repitió él, fingiendo curiosidad.

Ella asintió.

"¿Sabes que el Mar Rojo no es el único que existe? Hacia el Oeste, más allá de donde tus tierras se acaban, o incluso al Sur, hay otras capas de agua más azules y más intensas que la que hemos visto" mencionó. "Quiero verlo, Atem. Quiero ver lugares que no solo están hechos de arena y piedras, lugares cubiertos de tierra fértil y enormes árboles. Conocer lugares en los que la lluvia dura por toda una temporada y ver aquello blanco a lo que los viajeros llaman nieve. Quiero ver el mundo con mis propios ojos y contar cómo es con mis propias palabras. Yo quiero..."

 _Ser libre,_ completó Atem en su mente y, antes de siquiera pensarlo, la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos.

Piel con piel, cuerpo con cuerpo. Tan juntos que Mana no sabía si los fuertes golpes que escuchaba eran de su propio corazón, o del de su amado príncipe.

"Cumplirás tu sueño" le dijo juntado su cuerpo todavía más al suyo, si es que eso era posible.

Como diciéndole todo lo que no podía decir.

Como haciendo todo lo que no podían hacer.

Mana sonrió contra su pecho y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

"No planeaba no hacerlo" le contestó devolviéndole el abrazo. "Nadie puede detenerme"

 _Ni siquiera tú_ , quiso agregar, pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta. Es más, se atascaron ahí, pero sabía que él la había escuchado. Él siempre había sabido escuchar sus más profundos pensamientos.

Oh, ¿qué tanto daría por cumplir sus sueños _junto a él_?

Pero eso era imposible.

Él podía declarar su amor, él podía ir en contra de las creencias y de las reglas, él podía hacer todo lo que quisiera para que ella se quedara a su lado por más que se ganaran muchos problemas.

Pero no lo haría. No porque no la amara o deseara que se quedara el resto de su vida con él. No porque muchas personas estarían en contra del amor entre un noble y una maga aprendiz. No porque no quisiera viajar y conocer el hermoso mundo a su lado.

Sino porque simplemente no podía. No podía por una única palabra que él nunca había estado destinado a conocer:

 _Libre_.

Si ella se convertía en reina, no tendría la libertad de la que goza ahora. Lo más probable era que la obligaran a concebir lo más pronto posible un heredero, o que la condenaran a sentarse y escuchar conferencias que a ella no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

Una opción para no estar atada a todas las responsabilidades que conllevaba ser una gobernante, sería hacerse parte del harén, pero Atem no la rebajaría a tal nivel.

También podría ser una amante oportuna, a la que Atem buscara cada noche por el consuelo de su vida.

Pero él no la condenaría a tanta tristeza.

Él podía ser el rey de Egipto, un Dios viviente para muchos, pero era por esa razón que no podían ser libres.

Él no solo era el rey de Egipto. _Él era Egipto_.

Y Egipto no podía moverse de donde estaba.

Se habían conocido desde niños. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que con solo una mirada podían conocer lo que el otro pensaba.

Él era el faraón.

Ella, una maga.

Ella era libre.

Él, no.

Ambos amándose, deseándose y extrañándose mutuamente cada vez que estaban separados.

Oh, ¿qué daría él para que ella se quedara?

¿Qué daría ella por viajar con él?

¿Qué darían ambos por estar juntos a cada momento, cada hora, cada día de sus vidas?

Atem no podía retenerla, lo sabía. No podía encerrarla en el palacio cual pájaro en una jaula. No podía cortarle sus alas y hacerla incapaz de ser quien realmente es.

Incapaz de ser de quien realmente se enamoró.

Mana no podía pedirle que huyera con ella. No podía hacer que abandonara sus deberes y a su gente. No podía dejar que él traicionara la confianza de todos los que lo seguían.

No podía dejar que él traicionara su propia confianza y sea odiado por su culpa.

Ambos se miraron, entonces, transmitiendo cada pensamiento y sentimiento que manipulaba su ser. Cada emoción que, al parecer, compartida se multiplicaba por infinito.

Tanto la tristeza, como el amor o la felicidad como el anhelo.

¿La esperaría? No podía preguntárselo.

¿Lo seguiría amando? No quería decirlo.

Y en cuanto Atum dejó de iluminar el atardecer para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche, ambos sellaron una silenciosa promesa junto a la unión de ambos pares de labios jugando entre sí.

Una promesa que, ambos sabían, no serían capaces de cumplir hasta que ambos fueran completamente libres.

Cruzando la oscuridad y llegando a la luz.

Libres... Aunque sea después de la muerte.

Ellos se encontrarían. Como almas en un futuro lejano, o como reencarnaciones en su próxima vida. Ambos volverían a verse y a abrazarse. A amarse tanto que recordarían cada una de sus aventuras cuando eran niños.

Cuando él fuera libre.

Cuando ella estuviera dispuesta a dejar de serlo.


End file.
